1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile terminals and related technology and more particularly to mobile terminal signal conversion for external display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld mobile terminals (e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA)) continue to evolve both in terms of execution platform and functionality. It is believed that the much of the functionality provided by a personal computer (e.g., desktop or laptop) will ultimately become virtually available in handheld mobile terminals, which will allow users to work with and access multimedia information any time and anywhere.
For example, one particularly appealing advantage of the next generation wireless communication system and beyond (i.e., 3G, 4G, etc.) is the capacity to support high rate multimedia data services as well as conventional voice services. In a conventional cellular system a mobile terminal communicates with a base station wirelessly. Multimedia information including but not limited to television, 3D images, network games, and video phone calls is transmitted from various service providers and received for display on the screen of a mobile terminal. The net result of such a system is rich multimedia information being destined for display on the small screens typical of cellular phones (or the like).
In these and similar systems, the mobile terminal functions as a multimedia terminal to display multimedia information (including high-resolution graphics and high-quality real-time audio/video) sent from high data rate wireless communications network. The limited size (e.g., 2×3″) and capability of the mobile terminal screen may render enjoyment of the high rate data flow applications inconvenient, and in some instances useless. One consequence of this inadequacy is likely shrinkage of the potential market size for handheld mobile terminals. Indeed, some have suggested that development of high data rate systems such as 3G systems may be pointless given the limitations imposed by the small screen.
Some mobile units appear to provide a remote control function to an external display system. However, these do not appear to solve the small screen problem outlined above. That is, they do not accommodate display on a larger, external display of video and other multimedia information originally destined for the mobile terminal display screen.
For example, one such interface accommodates usage of the mobile terminal as a remote control for a television, by feeding programming guide information to the mobile terminal. This is useful for allowing the programming guide to be viewed locally while the larger screen displays a current program, but does not address to the above-described small screen problem.
Although mobile terminals have been developed to include enhanced signal processing and related capabilities, user enjoyment is diminished by the limitations of the display provided with such mobile terminals. What is needed is a solution to the problem of diminished user enjoyment of mobile terminals because of display limitations.